


You!

by Glaceiola



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaceiola/pseuds/Glaceiola
Summary: (This is a translated version of my OS written in 2014.I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.English is not my native language.)
Relationships: Gold & Silver (Pokemon Adventures)
Kudos: 3





	You!

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a translated version of my OS written in 2014.  
> I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.  
> English is not my native language.)

You!

PreciousMetalShipping  
Gold x Silver

***

You stupid idiot!

I thought we were normal rivals.   
Just rivals, nothing more and nothing less. Do you get it? Apparently not when I look at your grinning face. Bloody hell! What the hell is wrong with you?  
Why are you suddenly coming closer And why do I back down?

"Gold," you whisper, looking deep into my eyes.

What shoud that?  
Why do you call my name?

I stop because behind me, how could it be otherwise, there is a wall.

You keep getting closer.

"Stay away!" I order, but you are preciously of little interest and you are right in front of me.  
I have to raise my head and you tilt yours so we can make eye contact. )Suddenly I get very strange, and when you put your right hand against the wall next to my head, the blood rushes to my skull.  
"Get out of here!" I growl between clenched teeth, but you shake your head and grin even more.

You stupid egoist!

You only think about yourself and your feelings.  
Your feelings for ME!  
That is impossible!  
Hello? I am a BOY and so are you!  
So please stop being interested in me!

You are now pressing your left hand against the wall.  
Your red hair falls on your forehead and your silver eyes fix me, making me feel sick.  
I quickly avoid your amorous look.

"Look at me," you ask me.

"No," I reply, feverishly wondering how to get away from you when you suddenly tear my cap off my head and toss it on the floor.  
"Wh-what's that supposed to be?" I want to know, confused, but then I realize that it was a trap.  
In a flash you put a finger to my chin and force me to look at you.

"Say, what do you like about me?" You want to know and I can't answer anything because I can't think of anything.  
"Something," you encourage me further and I remain silent, scared to feel my loud heartbeat.  
"Then I'll start ..."  
Your eyes sparkle and I feel very queasy.  
"I like your golden eyes and your ..." you start and your face comes too close to mine! Then you tilt your head slowly to the side and finish your sentence by KISSING me!

Immediately I turn bright red and know nothing better to do than close my eyes.  
I feel your hands clasping my face  
Never in my life would I have expected a boy, of all things, a BOY, to fall in love with ME!

After many seconds (or minutes?) You release the kiss and look at me, I get a tingling sensation in my stomach ...

"You have very red cheeks," you say with a laugh.

“N-so what ?! What do you think of kissing me anyway? ”I sniff, but then you kiss me again and that doesn't bother me much more than the first time ...

What?!

Shocked, I push you away from me. "Stop it! It's disgusting! "

"This reaction comes too late."  
You are already very close to me again. "Tell me that you love me," you now demand and lean your forehead against mine again; warm breath brushes my skin.  
"Come on."  
You kiss me for the third time.  
Demanding.  
Passionate.  
Full of feelings.

And what am I doing?  
Reply because you're, well, kind of right.

"Finally," you mumble into my mouth and then touches follow.  
I enjoy it, like your love and everything that will follow ...


End file.
